


It Comes With Old Age

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone castiel, Alternate Universe, M/M, Old Age, Old Dean, Pain, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean manages to make it to old age, his heath is failing and Cas sits by as he watches Dean unable to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes With Old Age

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing..  
> Sorry its short..

Cas had sat faithfully at his bed side as he watch with helplessness as Dean's health slowly declined. Grasping the old wrinkly hand in his own as he brought it yo his lips, to give it a gentle kiss. 

He too would of been old and grey  along side him, but they had argued about it and dean refused to let the angel give up his grace for him. A lonely tear made it's way down his face as he quickly whipped it away with a soft sniffle.

Jumping when he heard a small groan and leaned over to kill the others forehead in an attempt to soothe him. But was surprised to see dull green eyes staring up at him. 

"C-Cas.. I thought you left." He whispered... Unable to get his voice to go higher. He ached all over as move to life his hand out to the angel, but was caught midair.

"No Dean, I wanted to sit with you a bit longer." A sad smile gracing his lips, as he brushed some hair back off the others forehead. He let out a ragged breath as he closed his eyes. 

"Why don't you go back too sleep, I know how tired you must be." Opening his eyes he slowly watch the man he loved drift off into an eternal sleep. 

Pulling Dean against him he let out all of his pain and sadness he had felt. Dean was gone.. And he was left alone.. Being unable to return to heaven.. Now he had no one.


End file.
